<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cornered by valleyfernwill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932239">Cornered</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/valleyfernwill/pseuds/valleyfernwill'>valleyfernwill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MCYTs, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Injury, Inspired by the Promised Neverland, Internal Conflict, M/M, Manipulation, Mention of bone breaking, Minor Violence, Pain, Unrequited Love, mentions of snf, snf is underrated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/valleyfernwill/pseuds/valleyfernwill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George &amp; Sapnap get cornered by Dream, having no idea how to get out of this one.</p><p>(this is a reference to an episode of the Promised Neverland, highly recommend you check that out before reading this!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Could've Gone Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first work on here! hope you enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  "You sure this is the rendezvous point Bad told us to meet up?" George asked, uncertainty wavering in his voice as he looked around the dark surroundings while pushing a tree branch out of the way. It was daytime, but he can't shake the feeling of someone about to ambush them at any moment, using mother nature at their hands. </p><p>  "Yeah, I'm sure," Sapnap replied, slashing away at the leaves with his iron sword, "he mentioned an area at the base of a cliff didn't he? With Ant?"</p><p>  "Mhm." George nodded. "I hope they're doing okay in that ravine," he muttered, "I feel bad that we just left them to do all the mining." </p><p>  He expected Sapnap to roll his eyes at him, yet unexpectedly, the raven didn't. </p><p>  "I'm sure they're fine, George. Besides, we've agreed that while they mine, we do all the hunting and gathering more resources," Sapnap said, reassuringly, with a smile.</p><p>  George felt better at his smile, since they bickered with each other practically everyday. It was a nice change.</p><p>  He hadn't thought about, but when Dream dethroned him as king, he and Sapnap got more closer together, as the masked man was always nowhere to be found.</p><p>  He'd talk with Sapnap about how frustrating Dream is being, they'd walk together on the wooden pathways, and sometimes they'd go mining together.</p><p>  By that time, it felt like Sapnap was becoming more of a close friend than Dream was being. </p><p>He had been there for George, he would give small gifts to cheer him up, sometimes they would sleep with each other to finally get good rest.</p><p> </p><p>  I wonder if...?</p><p> </p><p>  "George, we're here," Sapnap pointed to a cliff, which snapped the other man out his train of thought.</p><p>  They arrived at a small clearing with the sun shining gently down on them. The thick bushes and trees made it impossible to see what was beyond them. They saw a few passive mobs now and then, like sheep and pigs (which Sapnap slaughtered immediately on sight). </p><p>  "I feel like we're being watched...," George whispered, looking around at his surroundings.</p><p>  This time, Sapnap rolled his eyes. "C'mon, dude, Bad and Ant'll be here, so don't get your-"</p><p> </p><p>  Sapnap stopped and abruptly turned his head to the direction they came from. </p><p> </p><p>  George widened his eyes as he heard leaves crunching and twigs snapping. The footsteps sound heavy with equipment and armor. </p><p> </p><p>  It couldn't be Ant or Bad - they'd let out a signal that it's them. </p><p> </p><p>  "Sapnap," George said curtly, incurring a sign that Sapnap should throw his valuables to a nearby bush.</p><p> </p><p>  "Yeah." He nodded and threw his diamonds and ender pearls into a sack and thrusted his arm into the opposite direction of him. The sack landed with a quiet <em>thud</em>. They'd switch items now and then, just in case they get ambushed.</p><p> </p><p>  The footsteps became louder and the duo tensed with anticipation. A hooded figure emerged from the thicket of bushes, compass in hand. The hooded "stranger" wore a white mask with an ominous smiley face drawn onto it. He wore a satchel and a scabbard on his belt. Tufts of blonde hair were visible from the vibrant green hoodie.</p><p> </p><p>  George and Sapnap furrowed their eyebrows together as Dream stopped ten feet in front of them. The hunted has presented himself like a worm, begging to be eaten and stomped by a predator. But George couldn't help speaking one word, one question that interlocked the duo's minds: "How?"</p><p> </p><p>  Dream closed the compass lid with a <em>snap</em>.</p><p> </p><p>  "Years, huh?" he asked suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>  George and Sapnap looked at each other, having no idea what that meant. Sapnap's grip on his sword tightened. George slowly took out his weapon out of its scabbard and readied himself for action.</p><p> </p><p>  "It's been years since we've known each other, has it not been?" Dream asked, tilting his head slightly, not even having the slightest bit of concern for his two former friends pointing their swords at him.</p><p> </p><p>  "Cut the crap, Dream," Sapnap spat, "we're here to fight, not chat." </p><p> </p><p>  Dream only shrugged. "Fight? There's no need for that. Because right now," he said with a smirk, "it's the two 'Hunters' with their prey meant to be executed," he air quoted with his fingers.</p><p>  Sapnap growled and took a step further but George stopped him. </p><p> </p><p>  "Don't," the Brit warned, "he's trying to egg us on to fight him."</p><p> </p><p>  Dream only smiled fondly at the two. It didn't felt genuine. It felt fake, forced, even, like someone trying to stand a crying child.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't mean any harm. I'm only here to relay a message." Dream lifted his hoodie up, hair now fully visible. He began to unclasp his mask.</p><p> </p><p>  The only reason why the duo haven't gone recklessly against the blonde was to stall for time for Ant and Bad. Their only hope was to pray in vain. </p><p> </p><p>  The mask fell into the taller man's hands. </p><p> </p><p>  "Give up."</p><p> </p><p>  The way he said the phrase may've sounded calm, but they were a cold steely feeling. It sprung goosebumps onto George's skin. He wished he wore something warmer than just a T-shirt.</p><p> </p><p>  Give up? What the hell was Dream thinking? They've spent <em>weeks, </em>training, gathering resources, risked their lives even to get together and win that bounty.</p><p> </p><p>  Before Sapnap and George said anything, Dream cut them off.</p><p> </p><p>  "I love you both dearly," he caressed  his arms to his chest, "I'd hate to do whatever's necessary to take you out. We were friends for <em>years</em>, guys."</p><p> </p><p>  "Emphasis on 'were'," Sapnap spat angrily, "our friendship can't save what your actions accounted you for. You tore this land apart, and for what? Power? That's rich, there's barely anything to rule over now, thanks to you." </p><p> </p><p>  Sapnap looked like he was on the verge of tears. He sounded like he wanted to rant that out for a while. </p><p> </p><p>  Dream frowned. "And you think you aren't any different, Sapnap?"</p><p> </p><p>  Sapnap looked taken aback. That must've hurt. Being compared to the enemy.</p><p> </p><p>  "Don't you have a record of killing people's pets unprecedented with no justification as well as an account for arson?" Dream glowered, his expression hard to read, "I don't see how we're any different from each other."</p><p> </p><p> Oh, if looks could kill. Sapnap's general posture and violent shakes of his fist were enough to give away that he was frustrated. </p><p> </p><p>  George concentrated on the man he used to call friend. Back when times were simpler. Back when those damned discs didn't matter. Back when he possibly had unrequited feelings for the blonde. But that was all in the past, just like his title.</p><p>  "Don't think you're innocent, either, George," Dream snapped his eyes curtly to the shorter man, "you were a bystander during this crisis with a tyrannical dictator running amok. You were barely anything important."</p><p> </p><p>  This time it was George's turn to get frustrated.</p><p> </p><p>  "Oh, yeah? And who was the entire cause for all of this, Dream?" George retorted, harshly, "At least <em>I'm</em> trying to achieve something better while you're making things worse!"</p><p> </p><p>  Dream only hummed in response.  </p><p> </p><p>  "I don't need your fake persona to ruin everything for what we're working for! Was that house we built all for nothing? What are <em>you</em> trying to achieve with those discs? Is this whole friendship an entire lie to get your greedy hands on power?" George shouted, desperate to not cry from the all the emotional torment he was subjugating from Dream.</p><p> </p><p>  George wanted to say more to this, this <em>monster </em>of manipulation created from Hell but Sapnap stopped him. He gave a sad nod, noting George's emotions towards Dream for later. </p><p> </p><p>  George looked at him with shock and anger, but it quickly subsided. He didn't know if what they're going to do with Dream was life or death, but he didn't care anymore. He just wanted to do one good thing in his time here in L'manberg.</p><p> </p><p> With a heavy heart, Sapnap sighed. "Alright, Dream. You win. We give up."</p><p> </p><p>  Sapnap threw his sword onto the ground. George did the same with sad eyes. </p><p> </p><p>  Dream looked taken aback that his friends surrendered so easily without any resistance.</p><p> </p><p>  "I'll stop being a good boy." Sapnap said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>  George took a running headstart towards Dream, having one goal in his mind: get the compass away from him.</p><p> </p><p>  "Go, Sapnap!"</p><p><br/>
  Sapnap took the direction towards the sack full of valuable items.</p><p> </p><p>  George jumped onto Dream's body, taking him by surprise, hugging it, embracing it, he wished this was on an entirely different circumstance but now's not the time. </p><p>  His hand reached towards the compass, but Dream was faster than him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em> <strong>CRUNCH!</strong> </em> <em> CRACK!</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  Sapnap slowly turned around. He wasn't even halfway towards the lone sack when he heard the gruesome sound of bone breaking.</p><p> </p><p>  There, he saw George laying in the dirt, chin up with a scrunched up pained face. He looked as though he was stung by a thousand needles, all digging into his skin as a huge, red, swelling bruise appeared on George's right lower leg, just below the knee. He let out a scream of pain and agony, with Dream being the puppet master, controlling it all. </p><p> </p><p>  It was gut-wrenching to hear the Brit in such torture, such struggle. Sapnap felt like he couldn't move, thoughts swarming around him angrily like a disturbed bee's nest. Would <em>that</em> have been him if he chose to run towards Dream? Did Dream plan this? How the hell was he going to get George away from him?</p><p> </p><p>  Without thinking, Sapnap ran and picked up his sword, aiming to slash off the blonde's head.</p><p> </p><p>  With a deafening cry, he yelled, "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" just before Dream drew a knife towards the injured man's throat.</p><p> </p><p>  Sapnap paused.</p><p> </p><p>  "Ah, ah, ah," Dream mocked, "we wouldn't poor Georgie here to experience more pain now, do we, Sapnap?" he grinned a sinister grin.</p><p> </p><p>  He looked down at George, who was  still struggling to not let out more cries of pain. Dream shushed him, like a mother, soothing a crying child's cut. Except a mother wouldn't be the deliberate cause of pain. </p><p>  "You poor thing, Gogy," Dream whispered into the shorter male's ear, the voice tickling the shell, "to go through such an event. But I haven't hugged you in such a long time so this made me happy." he squeezed George's chest tighter into his.</p><p>  He soothed words of comfort into George's ear, with "it's okay"'s and "it doesnt hurt"'s, petting the boy's mousy hair to reassure him that he was going to be fine.</p><p> </p><p>  But George was everything but fine. He was in extreme anguish, mentally and physically. This wasn't the Dream he knew. This wasn't the man he had fallen in love with. No, he was something entirely different. Since when did he get so strong? He was trying not to surrender into Dream's cold words of consolation.</p><p> </p><p>  "You know," Dream said, casually, as if it were a normal day, "I was actually hoping to get Sapnap, because out of the four of you, he might be a challenge, perhaps even an obstacle to me." The masked man pulled out a wooden splinter out of his boot slot, placing it on George's broken leg. The shorter man hissed in pain, as Dream bandaged the spot neatly. "Oh, well," he huffed, "I guess any old Hunter will do. After all, it's good to get rid of the weak links, am I wrong, Georgie?" </p><p> </p><p>  George gasped in surprise. He finally looked in the direction of the man he had fallen head over heels with, the one who now has broken his leg, to only see a truly horrific sight.</p><p> </p><p>  It was like Dream was an entirely new person. A diabolical smirk was plastered onto his cold handsome features. His green eyes bored icily into George's brown ones. </p><p> </p><p>  Was he truly a weak link in the group? Did the others think that way and only kept him out of pity? No, Dream is only doing this to mess with his head. Right?</p><p> </p><p>  He couldn't think of any particular skill that defined him. He thought of Bad, an amazing strategist and thinker. The brains of the group. Of Sapnap, the one who's daring and brave enough to wrestle a grizzly bear. Of Ant, the cat-man always having a trick up his sleeve. But him?</p><p> </p><p>  He thought of himself as an okay fighter. But weren't all the Hunters capable already of what he has?</p><p> </p><p>  "Man, it must suck to see you in such a powerless position, when you already are in one, George." He could practically hear the smile in his hurtful words.</p><p> </p><p>  He snapped back into reality. </p><p> </p><p>  Sapnap was still standing there, unable to process what's happening but he, too, snapped out of it.</p><p> </p><p>  "Don't listen to him, George! He's only trying to get in your head! We don't think you're a weakling!" Sapnap cried out, "Think of all the time we've spent together."</p><p> </p><p>  Before Sapnap could say anymore, the rustle of bushes interrupted the three. Bad and Ant finally arrived, in iron armor and tools, only to be welcomed to a horrific sight. </p><p> </p><p>  Dream cradling George's limp body with a large bruise on his leg. Sapnap standing ten feet away from them, sword laid weakly across the ground. </p><p> </p><p>  "Oh my goodness!" Bad exclaimed, sword at the ready, "George, Sapnap, what happened?!" </p><p> </p><p>  "I-", Sapnap looked frozen. He felt glued to his spot, his mouth sewn over. But why was he hesitating? Backup has arrived, yet what was stopping him from taking action? Was it the fact that Dream was so strong enough he could easily break bones? Or perhaps the other matter that Dream was holding George at knifepoint and can't do anything to save him?</p><p> </p><p>  "Stop. Right. There." Dream snapped his cunning eyes to the barging duo, knife held tighter to George's Adam's apple. "If you want him to get out alive, you'll listen to what I have to say. Now lay down your weapons and take off your armor." </p><p> </p><p>  Bad and Ant looked each other, reluctantly. The life of one of their teammates, no, friend, was on the line. What was Dream going to do them?</p><p> </p><p>  They both pressed the latches of their armor strappings and threw their weapons onto the dirt, into the opposite direction of them. </p><p> </p><p>  George wished he could do something, anything, to get him out of this dreadful situation. He wished he could yell at his friends to just get Dream and be done with him, disregarding his life for the safety of everyone else's. But he was stuck. Other than the fact there was a dagger pointing at his most vulnerable spot of the human anatomy, he felt frozen as he watched his friends stripping from their heavy armor. Bad'd tail was twitching irritability, Sapnap looked like he wanted to do a sneak attack with Dream's back turned, but he didn't want to risk George's safety, and Ant was busy unbuckling latches from his belt to read through his varying potions.</p><p> </p><p>  But that didn't excuse the fact that George was still in undeniable amounts of pain right now. Still struggling to not let out random cries of anguish and angst. He thinks it would mean surrendering to Dream. </p><p> </p><p>  When Bad and Ant finished, Dream grinned menacingly and removed the dagger from George. </p><p> </p><p>  "Good. Now, let's agree on the terms," Dream said with icy malice in his voice, "You have one and a half months to track me and dear George over here. In exchange for him, you will give me that sack Sapnap threw into the bushes as well as fifty pieces of netherite." He rolled his eyes to George as if to acknowledge the shock across the Brit's face of knowing the sack full of valuables they have worked so hard for only to be given to a masked maniac.</p><p> </p><p>  "There are plenty of wolves in this forest you can tame and I'll even leave my mask here so that you guys can track me," Dream says with confidence in his eyes, "however, if you do not reach the required items I have requested or fail to reach the time mark, Georgie here will be  retiring from life. Permanently."</p><p> </p><p>  All gasped except the masked man. For a moment, the pain in his leg dissipated to take in the words of Dream's sinister deal. In a way, it was ironic to see everyone  in his team the complete opposite he has stated about their greatest skills. </p><p> </p><p>  Sapnap, the closest companion to him, had a look of pure fear. All bravery and daring-do disappeared with the thought of not reaching the requirements and realization that he may never speak with his friend again. He licked his lips nervously.</p><p> </p><p>  Bad's tail was twitching irritability now more than ever. It was rare to see him in this mood. Though, he <em>is</em> witnessing his friend being put to ransom. He clenched his fist, enough to hear joints being cracked. It was clear he couldn't think of anything to get his friend out of this situation.</p><p> </p><p>  Ant looked like he wanted to slap someone. With his claws. A rare sight, indeed. The cat-man desperately wanted some kind of material to make him feel safe in this tense atmosphere. Reaching for his sword was an invitation to Dream slitting the Brit's throat.</p><p> </p><p>   "Whether this'll be a peaceful agreement or a great battle is up to you three," Dream stated ominously. "Now, I'll be taking my haul to go," he lets George's body drop limply as he snaked his hands under his head and legs, carrying the shorter male bridal-style, almost effortlessly, "and expect you guys to be knocking on my doorstep with my items."</p><p> </p><p>   Dream carried George off of into the dark forest, leaving the Hunter group with only three members left as George couldn't help but let the darkness swallow him up as the masked man led him to unknown fate.</p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. On the Way...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George arrives at a small cottage with Dream carrying him and felt numb all over his body. Was it the fact that his foe broke his leg with a clean break, or the fact that his teammates could do nothing? Maybe it was both. It felt hopeless.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  There's nothing more disheartening or humiliating then letting your enemy drag you to their base with no one there to help you fend them off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Goddamnit. He just <em>had</em> to be the one to get his leg broken. Though, George grimly thought, if it were <em>Sapnap</em> that got his leg broken, they would've lost their best fighter. George had tried in vain to shake off Dream's wounding (and bitterly accurate) words but had no luck. He let the monster carry him to his fate. He didn't struggle. He didn't want another limb breaking now would he? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A month and a half with him, how horrid, George thought. He needed to focus on all the directions and turns Dream was taking, but he was too anxious to think of thoughts of what Dream will do to him if he ever caught George trying to escape or send a signal. What good will that do? Even <em>if</em> George managed to escape and returned to the cliff's base, he highly doubt that his team will be there. Plus the idea of crawling or hopping all the way back there was not to George's appeal. Dream would catch up to him anyway. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>One thing he couldn't shake off, however, is how Dream managed to get so strong. Did he trained with Technoblade? Or did time in the server made him that way? Maybe it was both. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>God, why couldn't things go back the way they were? Without L'manburg, without Tommy, without his stupid discs? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>George dazed off into the distance of what timeline would've looked different without all this chaotic nonsense. But he should think of better things, like how to escape.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Right now seems like the perfect time to flee into the woods where Dream would have a harder time to track him. A thought struck in George as he realized that Dream still had that compass that led straight to them. Who did it point specifically towards? It was either him or Sapnap. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It'd made sense if it were Sapnap, as Dream stated that Sapnap was the only one who would pose an actual threat to him. George wished he'd done more, instead of lounging around being useless. His sword was discarded onto the ground when Dream broke his leg, but he still had his pickaxe and axe. Maybe he could....</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know what you're thinking, George." Dream suddenly said without looking down at his captive's face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>George suddenly shivered in surprise at the sound of the tone of Dream's voice. He didn't dare look up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you think I'm an idiot?" Dream stared into George. "I know you have an axe hidden on you somewhere. Do you really think by the state you're in, that you can even land one hit on me?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George continued to stare at the ground. He suddenly felt cold. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream mused at George getting silent after his threat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, don't you worry, George," cooed Dream, "I'll make sure to take care of you. That's why I asked for a month and a half so your leg could heal. An entire month with me, George. Doesn't that sound great? Oh, we could catch up on so many things...." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>George let Dream ramble on about his sick fantasy. The disturbing thought was that Dream was taking his wounded captive as a housemate. He groaned at the thought that Dream was going to monitor him 24/7, probably even in his sleep. It was weird how fast Dream changed attitude. His fondness for him seems to be one thing he can exploit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Setting off some sort of flare definitely sounds like the best answer, but the noise from it counters its use. And the likelihood that his friends would be in the Nether also outlays his plan. He couldn't escape, given the state of his leg. He wasn't the most physically active member of his team either. God, how was he supposed to escape? Maybe he could swipe the compass away and hide it? No.... Knowing Dream, he would keep it on him at all times. Even if George was stealthy enough to pickpocket him, Dream would notice a moment later. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He thought of Sapnap, who was probably punching a tree right now in rage of the thought that he stood there doing nothing, of Bad, who was possibly thinking up on some amazing plan, and of Ant, worrying about his teammate while sorting through various materials. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wanted to scream. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of the walk was awkward silence breaking by the sound of Dream constantly apologizing for breaking his leg and for his part of George's pain. George had rolled his eyes at this, (Dream noticed), if Dream was so sorry, why did he have to break the damn thing in the first place? George had also felt awkward about how his frenemy was carrying him. No care in the world. He avoided Dream's eyes (as much as he could anyway). </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, George saw something in the distance. Smoke! They must be here. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Why would Dream need a house, never mind a cottage, if he was constantly on the move? George had the uneasy notion that Dream built the house, just for him. He <em>had</em> planned this. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And this is where his troubles began. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Y'ALL I'M SO SORRY THIS WAS 4 MONTHS LATE BUT IT'S HERE<br/>I'LL TRY TO POST MORE OFTEN BUT THAT'S NOT A PROMISE</p>
<p>thank you to those who keep coming back to this story &lt;33</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm probably gonna edit the shit out of this work because ugh im not proud of it but oh well cuz i want this thing to be published and not be deleted</p><p>lmk if i should continue this cuz i might or might not aaaa</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>